Heaven's Doorway
by Senbonzakura07
Summary: This is my one shot fan fiction of Black cat, following after the anime. I know its kind of long for a one shot, but I think that it turned out good because of that.


**Heaven's Doorway**

**Pairings - TrainxSaya**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Black Cat or any of it's affiliates. It is owned by Kentaro Yabuki. This is my story following the anime.**

* * *

**-Sven and Eve's House-**

"Hey, do you think that Train will ever come back," Eve asked Sven.

"I don't know. I just don't know," he replied.

"I sure hope so. He was the only one who ever called me princess," she told him.

Just then, the door flew open. It was Train.

"TRAIN?! What are you doing here?," Sven asked the one called Black Cat.

"I need a place to stay," he said before passing out.

A few hours passed as Sven and Eve took care of their long lost friend.

"Saya, where are you?," Train shouted.

"I'm here Train," she replied, running towards him.

"Oh, thank god," he answered.

Just before the two of them hugged, Train woke up.

"Damnit. I've been having the same dream ever since Saya was killed by Creed," he said to himself.

Concerned about his well being, Eve went over to try and comfort him.

"It's ok," she told him.

"No its not ok. I need to see Saya again. Just one last time," he said as he started to cry.

As soon as she noticed Train crying, Eve started to cry.

"I know how badly you want to see her Train. I really do," she told him.

"But no matter how much you want to see her, there's nothing we can do about it," she added.

"Well I have to do something. Otherwise I'm going to go crazy Princess," he replied.

Just then, he thought about committing suicide. Seeing the look in his eyes, Sven noticed immediately what he was thinking.

"Don't even think about it Train. Killing yourself isn't going to bring you any closer to her," Sven told him.

"If I do, then I'll get to see her again," Train tried explaining to him.

"No, no you wont. Saya is up in heaven right now, whereas if you killed yourself, you would go straight to hell," he responded.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!," Train screamed as he left the room.

"I'll go after him," Eve told Sven.

"Yes, please do. Make sure nothing happens to our Black Cat," Sven said.

**-Outside-**

"I have to do something. But what," Train thought to himself.

Eve was hiding in the bushes watching Train to make sure he didn't do anything stupid.

"Eve, I see you over there. Remember, I have the senses of a cat," he told her.

"Sorry Train. I was just trying to make sure you didn't do anything you might regret later. We're worried about you, you know," she said to him.

"Yeah, I know," he told her.

Just then a door opened up from out of no where.

"What's going on," Train asked.

"I have no idea. I've never seen anything like this," Eve replied.

All of a sudden, Saya walked through the door.

"SAYA!?," Train asked surprised to see his lost love.

"Yes Train, it's me. I've missed you so much," she told him.

"But I don't understand. How are you here," he asked her.

"God noticed how sad you were, and decided to let me live again," she explained.

"THANK YOU GOD!," Train shouted as he looked up at the heavens.

"What is all the yelling about," Sven asked as he walked outside.

"Sven look. It's Saya. She's alive again," Train said happily.

"Ho-how?," Sven asked.

"I'll tell you later. Right now we need to celebrate," Train said jumping up and down with Saya's hands in his.

**-At the pub-**

"Train, how have you been, since I died?," Saya asked him.

"Horrible. I've been a wreck ever since that night," he told her.

"All I've wanted to do was get revenge on Creed for killing you," he added.

"Well we're you able to?," she asked.

"That doesn't matter. All that matters is that your back," he said to her.

"Well Train, I have something to ask you. It's actually something that I wanted to ask you before that night, but I could never work up the courage to do so. So here

it goes. Train will you marry me?," Saya asked.

"Isn't that something the guy usually does," Eve asked.

"Eve, be quite," Sven told her.

"Yes," Train said after a moment.

"Hey look, Train's blushing," Eve said as she pointed and laughed at him.

"Eve, that's not nice," Sven said to her.

"Anyway, as a congratulations on your guys' engagement, lets have a round of bread crusts," Sven said.

"Bread crusts? We get engaged and all we get are bread crusts?," Train asked him.

"I'm sorry train, but I still don't have any money," Sven told him.

"It's ok Train. It's the thought that counts," Saya told her fiancé.

"Alright, I'll let you off this time Sven. But you have to buy me milk also," Train told him.

"Ok deal," he replied.

**-After they left the pub-**

"Train, Saya, are you guys still interested in being Sweepers, now that you're engaged?," Eve asked them.

Train and Saya looked at each other and laughed.

"Of course," Train replied.

"Yeah, now that we're engaged, it just means that we'll get to work side by side on every mission," Saya told her.

"Well that's good. Because we have a big one right here," she responded.

Eve held up the wanted poster.

The man was short, skinny, bald, and had a tattoo of a skull on his chest.

"Are you serious? This small fry? He doesn't even look that dangerous," Train said laughing.

"Well he is. In fact, the price on his head is double that of what Creed's was," Sven told him.

"DOUBLE OF WHAT CREED'S WAS?!," Train exclaimed.

"Yeah. So that should tell you just how powerful this guy is," Eve said to him.

"No big deal. We have four even more powerful Sweepers standing right here, so we'll have no problem taking him out," Saya said proudly.

"Hey Saya, I'll tell you what. How about after we take this guy down, we have the wedding," Train suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea. I mean we are going to get half of the amount from the bounty, so we might as well," she replied.

"Well its obviously way more than we'll need for the wedding, so I figure we should be set for life after this," Train told her.

The four of them set out to try and find the wanted criminal.

"Let's ask some of the locals, and see if they've seen the guy," Sven suggested.

"Ok," Eve told him.

They went into an old run down restaurant, and asked some of the people if they had seen the criminal, showing the poster to them.

"Have you seen this man?," Train asked one of the guys.

"Yeah, I've seen him. He lives just down the road in an old abandoned warehouse," the guy answered.

"Thanks for your help," Saya told the man.

"I wouldn't go there though if I were you. They say that if you go into that warehouse, you never come out," the guy warned them.

"Ha, that sounds like fun," Train said laughing.

"Alright, well, see you around," he added.

The four Sweepers walked out of the restaurant, and down the road to the old warehouse.

"Do you really think that this guy is that powerful," Eve asked Sven.

"I have no idea. But we're about to find out," he replied.

"Wait here. I'm going to go check it out," Train told the group.

"I'll go with you Train," Saya told him.

"No, you wait here. I'm not going to let anything take you away from me again," he told her.

"Train, you have to let your friends help you fight. Otherwise your going to die," Sven told him.

"But Saya-," Train started to say.

"I know how much you love Saya, and that you don't want to lose her again, but if you try to hard, you're bound to make a mistake, that could cost you her life,"

Sven said.

"Ok," Train said giving in.

"Alright, now lets all go together. That way if this guy attacks, then we can all counter-attack at once," Saya told them.

"Sounds like a plan," Eve said.

They all snuck up to the huge door of the warehouse, and peeked into a window.

"Looks like the coast is clear," Eve stated.

"No wait. Look," Train said as he noticed a figure lurking around in the dark.

"Good eye Train," Sven told him.

"Well they don't call me Black Cat for nothing," Train replied.

"Alright, on three, we'll all run in there and attack," he added.

"One"

"Two"

"THREE!"

As soon as Train said that final number, the group rushed in to take down the criminal.

"Huh. There's no one here," Sven said looking around for the guy that they just saw.

"I'm going to use my Vision Eye to try and locate him," Sven told everyone.

"Sven, if you do that, then you'll be completely useless," Train told him.

"But if I do, then we'll have the upper hand," he replied.

"Alright, but you better not mess this up," Train responded.

Just then, Sven took off his eye patch and used his Vision Eye.

"I see him. He's up in the rafters above us," he told them.

"Train shoot him," he added.

Train started to shoot up towards the rafters, but missed.

"Saya, behind you," Sven told her.

Saya jumped out of the way to avoid being attacked, and shot the guy, hitting his right arm. Sven was trying to focus his whole being into his Vision Eye to see

where the guy was going to attack next. Then he saw it.

"EVE!," Sven shouted as he jumped in the way of the attacker to save Eve.

"SVEN!," Eve yelled.

"SHOOT HIM. SHOOT HIM NOW!," Sven commanded Train and Saya.

The two of them shot the criminal in the head, killing him.

"Sven. You idiot," Eve said crying.

"Did we get him," Sven asked.

"Yeah, we got him you old fool," Train said.

"I'm not old. I'm only 30," Sven said laughing as he lay there in Eve's arms.

"Sven, hold on. We're going to get you help," Saya told him.

"Let's get him to a hospital Train," she added.

"Yeah," Train said as he picked him up.

**-At the hospital-**

"I really hope that Sven is ok," Saya said to Train.

"That old man wont die that easily," he replied.

All that Eve could do was sit there crying.

"Eve, I'm sure everything's going to be ok," Train said, trying to comfort her.

Just then, the doctor walked out of Sven's room.

"Is he ok doctor? How is he?," Saya asked.

"He'll live. However he wont be able to walk ever again," the doctor replied.

"That idiot. If only I had been able to protect myself," Eve said.

"It's not your fault Eve. Instead of feeling like you're useless, feel happy that somebody like Sven is here for you, to protect you," Train told her.

"If you want, you can go into the room now. He's awake," the doctor told them.

Train, Saya, and Eve all went into the room.

"Hey old man. How are you feeling?," Train asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you. I'm only 30 years old," he answered.

"Well as soon as you get out of here, we can have the wedding," Saya told him.

"Yeah, they said that I can leave tomorrow," he replied.

"Alright, well since you're ok, we're going to go back to the house," Train told him.

"I'll stay here," Eve said.

"Are you sure Eve," Sven asked.

"Yeah, I feel bad about what happened, so I want to stay by your side," she answered.

"Ok, well see you guys tomorrow," Train said, as him and Saya left to collect the bounty and go home.

**-The next day-**

"We're back," Saya said as her and Train entered Sven's room.

"Let's get you out of here, so we can go have that wedding," Train told him.

"Sounds like a plan," Sven told him.

"Eve, wake up," Sven said, giving her a little nudge.

"Huh, what?," Eve said, as she woke up.

"We're going to leave, so we can do Train and Saya's wedding," he told her.

"Oh yeah. Can I be the flower girl?," she asked.

"Sure. So I guess that means Sven gets to marry us," Train said.

"Alright, well lets get to it," Sven said.

**-At the wedding-**

"You know, as much money as we made yesterday, we could have had the wedding somewhere other than your house Sven," Train told him.

"It's ok Train. I like it here," Saya told him.

"Ok. Let's get down to business. Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to witness the holy matrimony of Train Heartnet and Saya Minatsuki. If there are any

here today, that see why these two should not be married, let them speak now, or forever hold their peace," Sven said.

"Sven, you do realize that its just us four here, right," Train asked him.

"Yeah, but I want this to be a traditional wedding," he replied.

"Well just skip all the boring stuff and get to the I do's," Train told him.

"Alright. And do you Saya, take Train, to be-," he said before Train interrupted him again.

"Just ask the question," Train said, starting to get impatient.

"Do you Saya?," Sven asked.

"I do," Saya replied laughing.

"And do you Train?," he asked.

"I do," Train told him.

Before Sven could even say "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride," Train had already bent Saya back, and was kissing her.

"Alright, let's all go inside and have some bread crust's to celebrate," Sven said cheerfully.

* * *

**A/N: Here is my one shot for Black Cat. I hope you've enjoyed it. Please review after you have read it. Thank you. Also, if you're wondering about the doorway that Saya comes through at the beginning, I had to come up with some way to bring her back to life, and that was the best I could come up with.**


End file.
